Self-adhesive RFID labels are known that have a printable face strip or sheet having a back face provided with a layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive. The pressure-sensitive adhesive layer of the face strip is covered by a backing strip that can be removed to adhere the label. An RFID inlay is provided between the face strip and the backing strip, which RFID inlay comprises an inlay strip or sheet having a back face provided with a layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive, and on a front face of which an RFID chip and an RFID antenna are mounted. The front face of the RFID inlay is firmly adhered to the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer of the face strip. An RFID label of this type and a method for the production thereof are described in WO 2005/076206 [US 2008/0295318].
German patent application 10 2006 052 516 [WO 2008/055578] describes a self-adhesive RFID label and a method for making same, in which the same material is used for the inlay strip of the RFID inlay, including the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer thereof, as for the face strip of the label.
German application 10 2006 052 517 [WO 2008/055579] describes a chip module for an RFID label in which an RFID chip and a coupling antenna electrically connected to the RFID chip are provided on a backing strip or sheet. To produce an RFID inlay for an RFID label, the chip module is adhered with its back-face film onto a flat RFID antenna, positioned such that the coupling antenna and the RFID antenna are inductively coupled.
In German application 10 2007 026 672 a self-adhesive antenna for an RFID system, in particular for an RFID label, is described, that is punched out of an aluminum foil with a thickness of 1 μm-20 μm and adhered to an adhesive-coated front face of a backing strip.